


when you're longing for an arm to sway you

by covellite



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, it's not really fluff nor angst it's just team zit being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Impulse and Tango aren’t together, not really, but not even a fool would try and come between them. Zedaph might just be stupider than a fool.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	when you're longing for an arm to sway you

He’s heard stories from the other hermits about the strange bond Tango and Impulse have. How Tango can scare the meanest alphas away from Impulse even during heat. How Impulse would move Aether and Overworld to be near Tango. Apparently they aren’t together, not really, but not even a fool would try and come between them.

Zedaph might just be stupider than a fool, then, because he wants nothing more than to join them, spend his days and nights by their sides. He thinks they might know his feelings aren’t completely pure, if he’s correctly interpreting the strange looks they give him. Tango sometimes looks at him with something Zedaph can only describe as resentment, which Zedaph can fully understand. What makes less sense is the… _fear?_ Impulse has in his eyes when he thinks Zedaph isn’t paying attention. It’s not all too uncommon for omegas to be afraid of alphas, unfortunately, but Impulse and Tango have no problem with Bdubs or Mumbo or any of the other alphas, all of whom are much more threatening than Zedaph will ever be.

He doesn’t let himself dwell on these feelings too much; he doesn’t like the ugly way they curl up in the corners of his brain. So he distracts himself with overly-complicated redstone and silly characters until he forgets about how warm being around Tango and Impulse makes him, how cold their little hostilities feel. Then he goes and spends time with them and ruins all his progress, but try as he might Zedaph can’t seem to stay away. He doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to.

Waltzing around Impulse’s base in pink spandex is probably not the smartest thing to do, but it’s not quite dumb enough for Zedaph to actually think through his actions, and he likes annoying his friends, so he dons his Worm Man outfit and zips over. Impulse is, predictably, zoned out fishing, so out of it that he doesn’t react to Zedaph’s presence until he’s literally standing less than an inch away. Then he startles, jumping back and laughing, and the sound warms Zedaph to the core. Impulse doesn’t smell like fish for some reason; he smells like happiness, somehow, happiness and home, and Zedaph needs to distract himself before he does something stupid.

“Greetings, citizen!” he says. “It is I, Worm Man, here to-” He falters, realizing that ‘Worm Man’ has no reason to be bothering Impulse. “Make sure nothing has gone wrong! It’s important to, uh, keep watch even when things seem normal.”

He steps back to give Impulse more space, seeing no point in standing so close now that his initial fun is over, but Impulse follows and Zedaph is suddenly glad that his mask is too big, that it covers his reddening face.

“You smell different,” he says hurriedly, ignoring the weird look Impulse gives him. “New shampoo? It’s very nice!”

“No, I haven’t done anything. But there’s something…” Impulse stops, face scrunched up in confusion, then his eyes widen and he growls so quietly that Zedaph almost misses it. “I forgot to take them.”

“Take what?” Zedaph asks, but he already knows, is already putting a hand over his nose and mouth and trying to work up the willpower to walk away. He hopes Impulse won’t answer; if he can’t pretend the smell isn’t that of an omega about to go into heat, he’ll never be able to leave.

“My suppressants.” There’s horror and _something_ in his voice, and Zedaph’s knees nearly buckle. He wants to hold Impulse and comfort his distress away, but he knows he’s the cause for the distress, at least partly. He should leave, he should _really_ leave, but his feet might as well be glued to the floor.

“Call Tango so I can leave.”

“No!”

The panic ringing through Impulse’s voice has Zedaph moving before he can stop himself, pulling Impulse into his arms and purring half-desperately.

“I’ll call Tango. Don’t leave. Don’t.” Impulse wraps his arms around Zedaph. He’s much bigger than Zedaph, but somehow manages to seem small in their embrace. “Stay.”

Zedaph is silent as Impulse has a rushed phone conversation with Tango, and he winces when, barely five minutes later, the man crashes into view, cracking the ground beneath him. He waits for Tango to react like the others have warned him, to rip Impulse out of his arms and fight over him. But Tango just stands there, staring blankly at Zedaph and Impulse.

Impulse whimpers, and Tango finally moves. He pulls at Impulse’s arm until he lets go of Zedaph and falls into Tango’s arms instead, but there’s no malice to be found anywhere on his face. Wariness, definitely, and weariness as well, but Zedaph can find no ill-feelings in his expression even though he’s intruding, even though everyone knows Tango would fight the scariest alpha in the world to keep Impulse safe.

“If you stay any longer he won’t let you leave at all,” Tango says, and the words make no sense. “So if you want to go, you should go now.”

“I-” Zedaph shakes his head. “What?”

“I can’t- there’s no point in- fuck. We should’ve talked about this. Do you want to stay or not?”

“ _Want_ to stay?”

“Yeah. And I mean _really_ want to stay, not just because you’re an alpha and we aren’t. If that’s all it’ll be you can fuck right off and not come back.”

Zedaph does want to stay, he thinks he might want it more than anything he’s ever wanted before, but things still don’t make sense.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asks, pretending not to notice how his voice breaks. Tango nods.

“You aren’t just a friend, no matter how much we pretend otherwise. I want you when I go into heat and I’m sure this guy would agree, but I think he’s gone nonverbal.”

Impulse sighs and nods against Tango’s chest as Tango pats his head.

“Okay,” Zedaph stammers. “I’ll stay. I didn’t- I’m not prepared for this.”

Tango’s eyes trail down his body. He grins, and Zedaph remembers how ridiculous his current attire is considering the situation.

“You look fine to me, Worm Boy.”

“Man. I’m a man.”

“Prove it.”

He’s reaching out for them before the words are fully out of Tango’s mouth.


End file.
